Tumultuous Road
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Sequel of Nine Months and Wedding Blisses. After having Perla and later on Xiaozhi, Ninel and Da Xiang are expecting their third child. With the first two pregnancies going smooth, it seems to be easy for them, but they don't know what troubles lies ahead during this particular pregnancy and after the pregnancy. Rated T.
1. 3rd Times a Charm

**Drabble 1: 3****rd**** Times a Charm**

"Oh crap," mutters Ninel.

She picks up a pregnancy test and sees there was a huge pink plus sign on it. The twenty-five year old Eurasian woman was pregnant with her third child. This was basically unhealthy for her since she already have a two year old and also seven month old. Was it her or they really want a huge family that badly? Ninel sighs to herself before throwing out the pregnancy test into the trash. Looks like she has some explaining to do again to Da Xiang. It has been like two months since they have done it and it was before her husband returning back to the Beylin Temple. Having one of the strongest bladers from the Beylin Temple as her husband was an honor, but it has its price of course. At least today was the day he was returning home. Suddenly a two year old girl with vermilion curly hair walks into the bathroom. Ninel watches as Perla approaches her pink plastic potty and pulls down her disposable training pants. She sits down and starts using it, which makes her mother smile.

It was just recently that her two year old was recently potty-trained. It was extremely difficult for her and Da Xiang at first, but their hard work eventually paid off. As Perla puts on her disposable training pants, the Eurasian woman carries her daughter in her arms. The two of them leave the bathroom and the twenty-five year old woman looks up and sees a familiar man standing there. Da Xiang has returned and he was carrying Xiaozhi, their seven month old daughter in his arms.

Ninel says, "Da Xiang… Your back."

"Yes and I'm glad to be back," comments Da Xiang.

She smiles and says, "That is good to know and I need to tell you something important."

"Hm?" questions the twenty-six year old Chinese man.

The Eurasian woman blurts out, "We're having another child!"

Da Xiang twitches lightly as he hears this news. Ninel only nods her head in agreement as she closes her eyes. This was a sudden shock for the Beylin Temple's strongest blader because he never thought that he has to survive another case of a pregnant Ninel. It was now inevitable, but a smile appears on Da Xiang's face and he approaches wife and oldest daughter.

"Looks like it's another pregnancy we have to handle," says Da Xiang.

Ninel states, "I hope I have a more interesting craving this time around."

"Frozen yogurt was the first and the second one was strawberry and chocolate flan. Maybe you are going to be right on it," comments Da Xiang.

"What wonders is this third pregnancy is going to bring us?" wonders the twenty-five year old woman.

* * *

**This ends the first drabble Tumultuous Roads. Yes, this is Ninel's third pregnancy and probably the worst one of them all. Why? Continue on reading to find out why.**


	2. Morning Sickness to the Extreme

**Drabble 2: Morning Sickness to the Extreme**

Morning sickness was known to be one of the main symptoms in a typical pregnancy. Not all women experienced it before during their pregnancies, but Da Xiang knows that Ninel always had morning sickness in her last two pregnancies, but in this third pregnancy it was worse. Every time she would eat something, it seems that her stomach is more sensitive to the food she usually eats. She would run to the bathroom every meal to relief herself. Ninel couldn't find any sort of relief for it since it was beyond her expectations. Compared to her other two pregnancies, this case of morning sickness was the worse in this case.

The twenty-five year old woman would in bed often and looking paler than usual. Ninel would look more ill every time she would have an episode of morning sickness. It was bad since it would happen early in the morning until late into the night. This pregnancy was difficult for Ninel to maintain especially with having two children under the three. Megumi, her mother, and her father have to come over to the mansion and help the Beylin Temple blader and father of two to take care of Perla and Xiaozhi.

It was now eleven in the morning and Ninel was stuck in bed. Her vermilion colored hair was messy and it seems it has been washed in two days. She doesn't seem so enthusiastic about this third pregnancy. It takes the woman's energy since throwing up constantly depletes her energy. Suddenly the door opens and goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees a familiar Chinese man standing there.

Da Xiang asks, "How are you feeling Ninel?"

"Meh," responds Ninel unenthusiastically.

He frowns at the sight of seeing Ninel act like this. It has been tough for her since it was hard to prevent this chaotic morning sickness she has been getting. She seems to be disappointed since she barely could take care of her two daughters since she is often in bed. The Beylin Temple blader approaches his wife and sits by her bedside. He kisses Ninel's temple and she looks up at him with her beautiful goldenrod colored eyes.

The twenty-six year old comments, "Not taking care of Perla and Rei doesn't mean you're a bad mother. You should know that your health should be your first priority and you know that they will always love their mother no matter what."

She smiles until Ninel stands up and rushes to the bathroom. Da Xiang follows his wife to the bathroom since she was having another episode of morning sickness. It was troublesome, but Da Xiang was willing up to help Ninel during this pregnancy. This may be hard, but Ninel will try her best to stay strong with this pregnancy.

* * *

**This ends the second drabble of Tumultuous Roads and this pregnancy is not going to get easier from here. There is going to be more troubles along the way. For now, please read and review for now.**


	3. Scrapes and Kisses

**Drabble 3: Scrapes and Kisses **

It was a beautiful May afternoon and Ninel was trying to look over at her family. It has been a while since the severe morning sickness subdued and the vermilion haired woman seems to be looking alright. The twenty-five year old was wearing a beautiful violet colored V-neck dress that reaches up to her knees with a pair of silver sandals on. She was carrying her ten month old daughter Xiaozhi in her arms. She and the ten month old was watching the two year old running around in the grass. There was always some good in spending time with the family. It has been a while since Ninel was feeling much more energetic and lively.

Ninel thought, _"It has been a while since I have been much better."_

"You seem to feel much better," comments Da Xiang.

She looks to the right and sees her husband standing right next to her. It was nice she can find a way to spend time with her husband and two daughters. Being a family with the Beylin Temple blader was the best thing in the world. Da Xiang was a very dedicated father to both Perla and Xiaozhi and she couldn't ask for anything else in the world. Maybe it was for the fact that he is used to being a father to two adorable daughters.

**Bam!**

Both parents looks over an sees two year old Perla on the grounds and their eyes widen. They immediately rush towards their daughter's side immediately. The two year old was showing tears from her golden colored eyes. There was a huge scrape on the two year old's right knee. Blood was oozing from the two year old Eurasian girl's knee. Da Xiang takes out the first aid kit that Ninel always prepares just in cases for accidents like these.

He decides to take care of the minor injury that his daughter has. After placing a bandage on the toddler's knee, Perla whimpers lightly as a small tear forms from her doe sized golden colored eyes. Da Xiang comforts the two year old and tells her that it was going to be alright. He hugs his Little Princess and kisses her on the knee. The vermilion haired two year old girl begins to laugh. The twenty-six year old Chinese man lifts Perla up and places her on his shoulder. It's moments like these that Ninel remembers the good parts of being pregnant.

* * *

**This ends the third drabble of Tumultuous Roads. This particular drabble focuses not just Ninel, but the entire Wang Velasquez family. There will be moments that involves Perla, Xiaozhi, or both sisters. For now, please read and review.**


	4. The Accident

**Drabble 4: The Accident**

"Thank goodness you two are here," says Megumi.

Sophie and Wales have traveled to La Corunna to check up on Ninel. Da Xiang was back in China at the Beylin Temple. Mrs. Bychkov is in Yangon working at Southeastern Branch of Bychkov Enterprises while Mr. Velasquez was in Dublin visiting his ill mother. Megumi has to go back to Tokyo to work on the Rozu Uno line with the other designers. The two bladers from Team Excalibur didn't mind helping out a fellow European friend out especially now.

Sophie asks, "How's Ninel doing?"

"Not that good and her fever has not reduced for the last three days and I was trying my best to lower her temperature, but I realize I won't be able to take care of her and the girls," states Megumi.

Wales says, "Don't worry about them because they're going to be alright and Eurydike should be arriving soon."

"Yes and Da Xiang as well," comments the Japanese woman to her friends.

The white Grand Ketos blader asks, "He's already coming back?"

She then explains to them she told him about Ninel falling ill a few days ago. He told me that he was going to take the first plane back to Spain immediately to check on her. Megumi says her goodbyes before leaving the Wang Velasquez mansion. Sophie and Wales watches their friend leave. As the two of them looks over at the mansion, Sophie informs her teammate that she was going to check up on Ninel.

In the room, the twenty-five year old sick woman was laying on her head. She was about four to five months pregnant and she was wondering why she was feeling ill. Ninel couldn't believe and she wishes that this pregnancy would end right away. The door opens and Sophie walks into the room.

"How are you feeling?" asks Sophie.

Ninel responds, "I am going to take a walk Sophie."

"Ninel, you are in-"

She retorts, "Don't dare argue with me Sophie please."

The vermilion haired Eurasian woman stands up and weakly walks passes Sophie. The blue haired French woman watches Ninel walk away from her sight. Ninel grabs onto her head lightly as she starts to feel a bit disorientated. Her vision was starting to blur slightly. As she was about to take the first step, the woman accidentally misses the first step and begins to tumble down the stairs. Sophie immediately hears the thudding sounds and jolts out of the room.

"Ninel!" screams Sophie.

As the twenty-five year old lands onto the ground finally, Sophie rushes down stairs and approaches the Eurasian's body. Wales looks over sees Ninel on the ground and rushes towards her side.

"What just happened?" asks Wales.

Sophie panicked and says, "Ni-Ninel left the room and she fell down the stairs."

"I see and we should call the ambulance to get her to the hospital immediately," replies the auburn haired British blader.

Sophie nods and agree with her teammate. She tells him to stay with Ninel while she stayed here and take care of Perla and Xiaozhi. It was the best decision and Wales immediately calls 911. Within ten minutes, Ninel and Wales rushed off to the hospital. Sophie was worried and she waits for Da Xiang to return. Suddenly the door opens a Chinese man walks into his mansion and sees Sophie siting on the stairs.

Da Xiang asks, "Sophie, what is wrong?

"Da Xiang thank goodness you're here. Something bad happened to Ninel," says the French blader she approaches Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

His eyes widens and seriously asks, "What happened?"

"She tried to leave the bedroom and she fell down a flight of stairs. Wales left with Ninel to the h-"

Da Xiang was startled by this as he moves back a few steps. He couldn't believe that his wife just got into an in-home accident. The twenty-six year old father of two was especially worried for the fact that Ninel was pregnant and fears that she might have miscarried the child. He sighs to himself and tells Sophie to make sure to take care of girls as he rushes off to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later in the hospital, Wales was sitting down looking over at Ninel. He was relieved that she only received a minor concussion, but she did have some maternal trauma from the fall though the baby was alright. The British man was watches Ninel until the door opens. Da Xiang rushes into the room and sees Ninel on laying down on the bed.

"How is she Wales? Is the baby alright?" panics Da Xiang.

Wales approaches him and say, "Calm down Da Xiang. Ninel is alright. She received a minor concussion and some maternal trauma, but the baby is still alright."

"Thank you for tell me this," says the twenty-six year old Chinese.

A hoarse voice asks, "Da Xiang?"

He looks over and sees Ninel trying to wake up. The Chinese man approaches his wife and sits by her bedside. Goldenrod colored eyes looks to the right and sees her husband here.

"I'm here Ninel and thank goodness you're alright," whispers Da Xiang comfortingly.

Ninel says, "I'm sorry Da Xiang. I shouldn't left my room when Sophie told not to leave. It's my fault."

Da Xiang frowns as Ninel takes responsibility for her actions. It was the right thing do, but the Beylin Temple blader couldn't stay mad at her. The doctor walks into the room and sees the married together.

"You must be Mr. Wang," says the doctor.

Da Xiang responds back, "Yes I am."

"I want let you know from the accident that your wife had, she must on a strict bed rest regimen. It's to make sure that there is no further complications from the fall she had," says the doctor

He knew well that Ninel's doctor was a man. This makes the Chinese blader a bit jealous of Ninel. It was for the fact he was the same doctor that delivered Xiaozhi eleven months ago. One thing for sure is that he is going to be overprotective of his wife especially for the fact that she might be in risk being in preterm labor.

* * *

**This ends the fourth drabble of Tumultuous Road and there is going to be more complications on the way. That means that there is more challenges along the way for the Wang Velasquez family. **


	5. Bed Rest

**Drabble 5: Bed Rest**

A month has passed since Ninel fell from the stairs and was put on mandatory bed rest. It was insane, but it was the best for her health and also for Da Xiang's sake. It seems to be difficult for the twenty-five year old Eurasian to even get up. As she was trying to adjust her, the door opens and Da Xiang appears with a tray of food. A smile appears on her face.

"Thanks Da Xiang," says Ninel.

Da Xiang asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess, but still shocked that I'm on permanent bed rest after my trip and fall accident last month," comments the Eurasian woman to her husband.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader states, "I know and you need to take care of yourself because we don't know what complications you might have because of you accident."

"I know and it was never my intention to ha-"

"I already know and you shouldn't be blaming yourself for something you didn't do intentionly," responds Da Xiang.

Ninel sighs to herself and agrees with her husband. She looks over at her lunch and sees a pair of chopsticks and a spoon with traditional Chinese food. It was nice to have Chinese food in Spain

He says, "I made you your favorite, di sa xian with some suan tangzi and some jasmine rice, all your favorite Chinese dishes."

"Thank you so much Da Xiang" replies Ninel.

Da Xiang smiles and responds, "You need to eat since you need to keep up your energy since you won't be moving around much."

It was very generous of Da Xiang that he would cook for her since Ninel was the one who always cooks the food. As Ninel was about to take the first bite of her food, a crying sound was heard. Da Xiang rushes out of the room and checks up on their daughters. Ninel then looks over at the food her husband made and decides to start eating it immediately. In inside the nursery, the twenty-six year old Chinese man looks up and sees Xiaozhi standing up and crying loudly. He approaches the crib and carries the one year old girl in his arms and tries to her soothe her. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader leaves the nursery with the one year old girl with his arms. He then looks over and see Perla, who was holding Megumi's hand. It seems that his daughters woke up from their naps. Da Xiang tells Megumi give him Perla because he wants to make Ninel happy.

As Perla walks right next to her father, Da Xiang holds the two year old's hand and walks into the master bed. Ninel was continuing her food until the door opens once more. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader walks into the room with both Perla and Xiaozhi, which shocks Ninel. She places her chopsticks on the tray and looks up at her husband and two daughters.

Ninel says, "Da Xiang…"

"Let's have a family moment," comment Da Xiang.

They approach the king sized bed and they sit by the pregnant woman's bed. Ninel was happy to know that they are with her. It's hard for Ninel to be with her daughters and husband now but she was trying to best to follow her doctor's orders. Da Xiang knows it was hard for her, but he was trying his best to make her feel comfortable about for the sake of their unborn daughter. Yes, the Beylin Temple blader was expecting a third daughter, which was unbelievable but then again he and Ninel makes pretty baby girls though. Plus he doesn't mind whether their baby was a girl or a boy since all they want is a healthy child, if that is possible this time around.

* * *

**This ends the fifth drabble and I may have given a huge hint about what might happen to baby and probably Ninel. But you have to find in the next few drabbles. For now please read and review for now.**


	6. Touch Love

**Drabble 6: Touch Love**

Even though Ninel was forced to be on bed rest, the twenty-five year old was trying to find ways to enjoy herself. One way is by watching Korean Dramas on her laptop while enjoying a bowl of popcorn that Da Xiang made for her. The Eurasian woman was watching a drama called the Master's Sun, which one of her favorite Korean Dramas. She was currently on episode three of the seventeen episode Korean drama. The vermilion haired Eurasian woman understands what the actors was saying since she's fluent in the Korean language. As she watching the horror-romantic show, a song starts playing and she starts singing along.

It was indeed one of her favorite Korean songs since because she can relate the song with her experiences with Da Xiang in many ways. There was one moment when she tries tell him that she loves him, but she couldn't say it to him. She wanted him to touch her when he couldn't.

_I looked over at Da Xiang, who was with Chi-yun and the others. He stared at me, but I moved back a few feet. I hesitated to go near him because I knew what I wanted was over my head. Da Xiang was like her best friend and she felt awkward that had feeling for him. I walked always and tears streamed from my eyes. Emerald eyes looked over and Da Xiang excused himself suddenly and walked in the same direction as I was._

_He said, "Don't leave Ninel."_

_ My ears rang and I heard his voice. He frowned because he knew that I loved him, but he didn't know how to approach him. As I crossed the street careless, he ran over and pushed me away from the moving car I never noticed. As we both landed on the group, he was on top of me and I blushed a pale shade of pink._

_Da Xiang stated, "You should be care next time Ninel."_

"Thanks for saving my life there," I said.

_The older Chinese blader commented, "Yes I don't want to leave you side ever."_

"Listening to that song again?" asks a familiar voice.

Ninel looks up and sees her husband standing there. She smiles as Da Xiang walked into the bedroom.

"I love Yoon Mirae's Touch Love since it's my favorite OST song from the drama," comments Ninel.

Da Xiang comments, "I know and there is reason why."

"The day you saved me from that car," replies the Eurasian woman, "I know."

* * *

**This ends the sixth drabble and the next drabble is going to be really intense like the fourth one and you will find out why. The sixth drabble was inspired from the Korean Drama Master's Sun, which is my favorite Korean Drama and I used Touch Love (one of the songs from the show) since it describes them perfectly. For now read review.**


	7. Baby and Coma

**Drabble 7: Baby and Coma**

It has been another month since Da Xiang has went back to Beylin Temple and he couldn't be there for her. Ninel was laying down in bed and she was in deep pain that she couldn't bear. She was trying her best to comfort herself, but she feeling something was wrong with her and that she needs help. The door opens and Mrs. Bychkov looks over at her oldest daughter.

Mrs. Bychkov asks, "Are you alright?"

"I think I need to go to the hospital," says Ninel. "I cannot bear this pain mother and I need to do something.

Ninel's mother responds, "Alright, I will take you to the hospital while Megumi and your father take care of the girls."

"Thank you," the pregnant woman replies to her mother.

Ninel stands up and Tamara looks over at something that seems to be off. Blood was dripping from 33 week pregnant woman's legs. She panics, which makes the vermilion haired woman worried. Ninel then looks down and sees the blood dripping from her legs. Now the twenty-five year old woman was terrified by this and she tries to endure the pain she was in. Mrs. Bychkov immediately calls the ambulance because this was indeed serious especially when Da Xiang is coming back home today. This was way too ironic since the last time Ninel had to go to the hospital, Da Xiang would find out what just happen moments.

After ten minutes, Ninel and her mother leaves in the ambulance while Megumi and Mr. Velasquez stood there behind. Finding out that Ninel was bleeding was a sign of something horrible. It seems the impact from the fall three months caused this. As the two was about to leave, Da Xiang walks into the mansions and sees his in-laws. Megumi nor Ninel's father was happy upon his arrival.

"What happened to Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

Megumi says, "She was rushed off to the hospital after complaining with severe and cringing pain in her back and abdomen. Ninel was also bleeding intensely and my mother went her to the ambulance."

Da Xiang didn't say a word about this because he wasn't sure how to react to this. This third pregnancy was a hell for the two of them because nothing but bad things are happening them. Maybe this was the consequence from having two normal pregnancies. Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader sits down and thinks about what is going on. He lowers his face and thinks about what he has gone through with Ninel. Even though the twenty-six year old was always by Ninel's side, Da Xiang doesn't know what to do. Fernando approaches the troubled Chinese man and approaches him.

"Go to the hospital to be with Ninel," says Mr. Velasquez, "you need to be there for your wife no matter what."

Da Xiang asks, "But?"

"But nothing Da Xiang… Go now because she would like to see you when your daughter is born," states Ninel's father.

The dark haired Asian man nods his head before taking his car keys and rushing off to the hospital. Da Xiang hopes he can make it on time and to see he can come in.

_"Please be alright you two… I want you to stay strong,"_ thought Da Xiang.

In the hospital, Da Xiang was not admitted to the operating room because Ninel's mother stayed with her and they were performing a C-Section. It was a very awkward situation to be in, but Da Xiang was grateful for the fact that she was there to support her daughter. The twenty-six year old Chinese man was pacing around waiting room, thinking about Ninel and the baby. As an hour and half passes by, Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader was anxious about the whole situation until a blonde haired Eurasian woman appears wearing medical scrubs.

"Da Xiang, you are here," says Tamara.

Da Xiang asks, "How's Ninel and the baby?"

"Anastassia was born prematurely and her lungs have not fully developed so they are sending her to the NICU. As for Ninel, she suffered from placental abruption and they had to do the C-section. During the C-Section, Ninel lost a lot blood until the doctor decided to put her into a medical induced coma," states Ninel.

He panics and yells, "No! No! This can't happening right now!"

Da Xiang was distraught as he hears this news. Now both mother and daughter are both fighting for their lives now. He didn't expect none of this to happen at all. Tears slowly trickles from the twenty-six year old because this was the worst kind of news that he has gotten. Tamara comforts her son-in-law and tells him to be strong for both Ninel and Anastassia because they are going to need his support.

* * *

**This ends the seventh drabble and this is the last drabble for today. Yep Ninel is in a coma while Anastassia is in the NICU. This is why I said that this drabble was going to be intense. For now, please read and review.**


	8. Hospital

**Drabble 8: Hospital**

"Where's Da Xiang?" asks Mei-Mei.

Sophie responds back, "Still in the hospital Mei-Mei."

The two female bladers looks over at Xiaozhi and Perla and continue to think about Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader. It has been a week since finding out that Ninel was in a medical-induced coma and Anastassia was still in the NICU. Mei-Mei flew in from China under Megumi's request to help around the house while Da Xiang stayed in the hospital for days and nights. He would come back to the mansion to relax and to have lunch before returning back to the hospital. The twenty-six year old would visit Anastassia in the NICU for a while before return back to Ninel.

* * *

Da Xiang was in the NICU looking over at Anastassia, who was hooked up to a breathing tube and a feeding tube. The doctors told the twenty-six year father of now three daughters that she has trouble feeding and her lungs are not fully developed. It was hard for the Chinese man to see is child there until a man stands right next to him. He is a short Spaniard with peaches and cream skin and black colored haired. The man places his arm around Da Xiang's shoulder.

"This must be your daughter am I right Da Xiang," says the Spaniard.

Da Xiang responds backs, "Third daughter to be exact Roberto and it has been a week since she has been in the NICU."

"A week now and the mother hasn't see her daughter," comments Roberto.

Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader says, "It's not that she doesn't want to see her, but she can't see her because of her coma."

"I'm sorry for that ignorant comment Da Xiang," responds the ravenette.

Da Xiang responds back, "You don't have to apologize at all Roberto."

Roberto was the first friend Da Xiang made in the NICU. He told the Chinese man about his wife being diagnosed with preeclampsia, when she was about 15 weeks pregnant. The Spaniard's wife ends up having a C-Section and ends up having a baby boy whom Roberto named him Angel Luis. It was nice to see him and share his story with the twenty-six year old man. Da Xiang tells his friend that he should visit his wife once more. Roberto understands and tells the Beylin Temple blader good bye. He smiles before leaving.

In the hospital room where Ninel was staying, Da Xiang frowns as he caresses his wife's tanned cheeks before holding her right hand. The doctor says that she has a 30 percent chance to wake up from the coma. He prays for her to wake from the coma so she can be with her three daughters.

"I wish you can wake Ninel because I don't know if you are going to be there with Ana, Xiao, and Perla," says Da Xiang.

A hoarse voice replies, "D-D-Da X-Xiang…"

Ninel immediately grabs her husband's hand, which shocks the Chinese man. It seems that the vermilion haired woman is trying to wake up. Immediately Da Xiang leaves the room to find a nurse. Within in five minutes, Ninel was wide awake and the doctor and the nurse walks into the room along with Da Xiang. For somebody who had a 30 percent chance of living, it was quite impressive. The Eurasian woman was responding well to the medicines and was in normal hospital room within a day. Another day has passed and it was time to see that Ninel to see Anastassia in the NICU.

"So she was born prematurely then?" asks Ninel.

Da Xiang replies, "Yes Ninel."

They walk into the NICU and sees the babies that was there. The couple approaches one of incubators and sees a dark brown haired baby sleeping with a breathing tube and also a feeding tube, Ninel approaches and sees the baby girl that was there.

"Ana…" says Ninel.

He asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…Nothing because I know there is going to be a lot that is going to happen when we bring her home soon to be united with her two older sisters," replies the vermilion haired woman.

* * *

**This ends the eighth drabble and now the real troubles with begin afterwards. There will be more complications for Anastassia. Ana and Xiao are nicknames for Anastassia and Xiaozhi respectively. For now, please read and review for now.**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**Drabble 9: Home Sweet Home**

After a month in being in the NICU, Anastassia was ready to come to the house finally. It was the best feeling in the world for the Wang Velasquez family since they have been through a lot during the pregnancy. This was over and now it was time to be family once again. Ninel was carrying her now one month old daughter in her arms. She stares intently at her mother with blue colored eyes. The Eurasian woman hopes that her daughter as beautiful emerald colored eyes like her father. She smiles and looks over at two toddlers walking towards their mother. Perla was holding Xiaozhi's hand like a good older sister.

"Sister?" asks Perla.

Ninel smiles and responds, "Yes this your baby sister Ana."

Da Xiang then looks over and sees Perla and Xiaozhi looking intently at their baby sister. It was the first time that the older Wang Velasquez daughters see their baby sister. Da Xiang lifts Xiaozhi and Perla towards the bed and they crawl towards their mother and baby sister.

Da Xiang asks, "How are you feeling Ninel?"

"Alright and at least there was no horrible side effects from that coma or the C-section," comments Ninel.

He understands as he sits on to the bed and sees Ninel enjoy her moments with Baby Ana. It was beautiful of course for the Chinese man because both Ninel and Anastassia fought to stay strong for the family. After finding out that Ninel woke up was one of the best moments. He never thought about losing his beloved wife because he knows how strong she was. Managing to overcome her coma was the best moment, but to see his daughter home with her older sisters and her parents was the best thing in the world. Ana was a strong fighter and Da Xiang knows that she and her sisters are going to be stronger than ever.

Da Xiang asks, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Strawberry and chocolate flan please," Ninel responds back, "with whipped cream on it."

He smiles back and replies, "Sure thing Ninel."

He leaves the bedroom while Perla and Xiaozhi stares at their baby sister. They both show smiles on their faces and they couldn't believe she was that small. Then again, Anastassia was born roughly at three and half to four pounds. Ninel smiles at her "Miracle Baby" before placing a very soft kiss on the one month old's cheek.

* * *

**This ends the 9****th**** drabble of Tumultuous Roads. It's nice to see that Anastassia is settling into her new home with Ninel, Da Xiang, and her two older sisters. There is more going to be happening in the next few drabbles. For now, please read and review for now.**


	10. Asthma

**Drabble 10: Asthma**

Ninel looks over at Ana, who was sleeping peaceful in her oak wood crib. It was her turn to make sure that her daughter was sleeping well. She then walks out of the nursery and back to the master bedroom. Da Xiang was sound asleep and she hops into bed carefully before making herself comfortable. She then looks over at the baby monitor that was there. Ninel has one by her bedside to check on Anastassia. She worries about the two month old since she was born prematurely and there might be further complications that she and Da Xiang don't know about. Suddenly, Ninel hears a strained breathing sound which makes her wake up immediately. She rushes out of bed and checks up on Ana right away. Da Xiang looks over and sees his wife leaving the bedroom immediately, which makes the Chinese man jolt out of bed.

Ninel was in the room and she was carrying Anastassia in her arms. The two month old was struggling to breath. She begins to worry until Da Xiang rushes into the room.

"Da Xiang, call 911 because Ana is struggling to breathe!" panics Ninel.

Da Xiang nods his head and replies, "Alright and she is going to be alright."

Da Xiang calls 911 and tells the operator that they need an ambulance right away. He later calls Ninel's parents to take care of Xiaozhi and Perla while he and Ninel are in the hospital with Anastassia. Ninel worries about Ana because has been having get these horrible colds from time to time since she got home. She wonders if her baby girl was having an asthma attack.

An hour later, Ninel looks over at her baby girl, who was on a respirator. The newborn was responding alright with the treatment. She couldn't believe her baby girl was like this. Da Xiang approaches his wife and places his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"She is going to be alright Ninel," comments Da Xiang.

Ninel asks, "What did I wrong?"

"Nothing because it wasn't your fault," reassures Ninel.

Anastassia's pediatrician walks into the room and sees the parents of the two month girl. Doctor Adela Reyes, who was the Velasquez Family pediatrician looks over at the worries parents. She knows how worried Mrs. Wang Velasquez was because she has never seen her daughter like this.

Ninel asks, "Doctor Reyes, what is wrong with Anastassia?"

"I looked over the information and I have to say that your daughter is suffering from asthma. This was indeed normal for the fact that she was born prematurely and also that there is history in the mother's family that involves asthma and allergies," states Doctor Reyes.

Da Xiang asks, "Is there anything you are going to give us?"

"We are going to give you an inhaler for Anastassia to use for now. It is it becomes more persistent, we would be give her different medication to make sure it improves," replies Anastassia's pediatrician.

The twenty-five year old responds back, "Alright."

The Eurasian couldn't believe that her daughter has asthma. Da Xiang was just as shocked, but he knows how to respond to this. It was indeed thought for both parents, but they have to make sure that Ana was safe. They need to be there for their baby girl since they know that this asthma was not going to leave right away.

* * *

**This ends the 10****th**** drabble of Tumultuous Road. Yep, Anastassia begins to have breathing problems relating to her premature birth. She is going to be using on medication for her asthma. For now, please read and review for now.**


	11. Three Sick Daugthers

**Drabble 11: Three Sick Daughters**

In the Wang Velasquez mansion, loud screams and cries was heard for miles. Three year old Perla, one year old Xiaozhi, and three month old Anastassia was sick. It was a nightmare for Ninel and Da Xiang. All their daughters was sick in their beds. Ninel was in Anastassia's nursery and carries the infant in her arms. The three month old girl was crying weakly. The Eurasian woman always fears seeing her youngest daughter being sick. She has a weaker immune system than her two sisters. Xiaozhi was in her father's arms and she was wearing towel while Perla was standing there wearing her bright purple robe and they was soaking wet. Da Xiang manages to give the two older girls their baths.

Da Xiang asks, "How's Ana doing?"

"Her fever was lowering down after I gave her some medicine," comments Ninel.

He responds, "That's good and I hope they get better soon."

Ninel was certain that her daughters are going to be alright. Even though Anastasia was the weakest of the three, the twenty-five year old woman was blessed to have a fighter like the dark brown haired Eurasian infant. The three month older snuggles with her mother into her chest, which makes Ninel smile. Da Xiang was in Perla's room and changes into her warm pajamas. The three year old hops into bed and kisses her daddy. Da Xiang smiles before leaving. Now it was time to change Xiaozhi into a fresh diaper and into warm clothes. Walking into the one year old's room, the vermilion haired toddler fusses around. Da Xiang knows how fuss his second daughter gets while being sick.

After changing Xiaozhi, the Chinese man walks out of the room and sees Ninel standing there.

"How's Ana doing?" asks Da Xiang.

Ninel says, "I know you worried about her since it she's weaker than Perla and Xiaozhi because of her immune system. She's going to be alright since we know what to do if she has her asthma attack."

"I can't believe it's getting worse than before," comments Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

The beautiful Eurasian woman replies, "I know, but we have to be supportive of Anastassia."

* * *

**This ends the 11****th**** drabble of Tumultuous Road. For now, please read and review for now.**


	12. Happy Moments

**Drabble 12: Happy Moments**

Ninel was carrying her now four month old daughter Ana in her arms. She was cooing and smiling at her mother. Even though Ana continues her asthma medication, Ninel doesn't worry about it so much because she already knows what to do about. Perla and Xiaozhi was running around play area and looks over at Da Xiang, who was playing with two giggling girls. Ninel knew from the start Da Xiang was really dedicated in taking care of his three daughters. He looks over and sees his wife carrying their third and younger daughter in her arms.

"I cannot believe we're together with three daughters," says Da Xiang.

Ninel replies, "I know and we have been through so much and I'm glad that Ana was alright even though she has asthma."

"I know and we are making sure that we are finding ways how to take care of three daughters," replies Ninel's husband.

It was difficult bring three beautiful daughters into world, but there are ways to handle the situation. With two toddlers and an infant, it was going to be tough for the two of them. At least there was people to help them from time to time to take care of the three Wang Velasquez daughters. There was times that it gets out of handle, but Da Xiang and Ninel seem to handle the problems that occurs from day to day.

Then there was beautiful moments they have with their daughters. Da Xiang always loves to see his daughter smile when they see him come home. It was one of the best feelings in the world. The Beylin Temple blader was always there to support his loving wife whenever she is working. Da Xiang was enamored with his wife and three daughters since they are the loves of his life.

Ninel asks, "What do you want to do?"

"Let's just have another family moment," says Da Xiang.

Perla exclaims, "Let's play!"

"Play!" repeats Xiaozhi.

"Alright then," says Ninel.

* * *

**This ends the 12****th**** drabble and there is going to be more drabbles to come along the way. For now, please read and review.**


	13. Flu Bug

**Drabble 13: Flu Bug**

Ninel was inside Ana's nursery room and she was carrying her fussy five month old daughter. She was burning up with a fever that seems to be persistent and it was making her mother worry about her. Da Xiang has left with both Perla and Xiaozhi to the marketplace. As she leaves the nursery, she looks over at the phone that was on the small table. The Eurasian woman calls her daughter's pediatrician to see if she can bring Anastassia to the doctor.

As she talks to the secretary on the phone, Ninel was told that she was able to bring her daughter to see Doctor Reyes immediately. The Eurasian woman sighs of relief and ends the call. She immediately prepares the baby bag with everything before heading off to the pediatrician's office immediately. It was a short drive there and it doesn't seem to bother Ninel much.

Inside the waiting room of Doctor Reyes' office, Ninel was trying her best to soothe Ana. The five month old continues to fuss and cry until it was time to see the doctor.

"Ninel, I am surprised to see you here with Ana," says Doctor Reyes.

Ninel responds, "I know and I'm worried about Ana. She has been having this persistent fever that seems appear. It never go lower than 103 and I have been giving her medicine."

"Anything else?" asks Doctor Reyes.

She responds, "She would always vomit whatever she eats or drinks and it has been going on for the last day or two."

"I see and I'm going to give her a fever reducer and also try to make sure you give her enough fluids," says the pediatrician.

Ninel understands and it seems that her little Ana has caught a very horrible flu bug. Her immune system was weaker than what a typical infant's immune system for the fact that she was born prematurely. It bring the mother of three some sort of relief before it brings her hopes of Ana getting better. Sometimes she wonders what surprises her "Miracle Baby" has in store of her and her father.

* * *

**This ends the 13****th**** drabble and there is going to 7 more drabbles to go. For now please read and review for now.**


	14. Milestones 1

**Drabble 14: Milestones 1**

"Come on Ana. I know you can do it," says Da Xiang to his daughter.

Anastassia was looking intently at the video camera that her father was holding his hands. Da Xiang was recording all of Ana's milestones. This wasn't the first time though. He has done the same thing with Perla and Xiaozhi when they were around their younger sister's age. Ninel was at the farmer's market with Xiaozhi and Perla while the twenty-seven year old Chinese blader was enjoy his moments with his daughter. The six month old sits up and gnaws on her yellow Quilin stuffed animal with her three baby teeth.

Da Xiang smiles at the sight of seeing his daughter doing normal baby stuff. Even though she was born prematurely, Anastassia's has been on track with her milestones. She knows how to talk by having babbling conversations with her older sisters and her parents. The dark brown haired baby girl would have these conversation with their friends and their family members as well. Ana knows how to sit up on the chair and also sit up with no support. From time to time, she would roll over and also to crawl.

He video tapes the moments he was having with Ana, the six month old begins to crawl towards her father. Her emerald green eyes watches the lens of the video camera and continue to crawl. Anastassia begins to play with the lens of the camera and sees that his daughter was interested in the video camera.

"Looks like you have an interest in cameras," says Da Xiang before carrying his daughter in his arms.

The six month starts giggling and laughing at the sight of being with her father. Anastassia was often be with her mother, but Da Xiang enjoy spending quality time with Ana when he gets the chance to. Being a father was always the best job for Da Xiang since he always loves being with children most of times.

* * *

**This ends the 14****th**** drabble of Tumultuous Road. There is going to be a second part that I'm going to be posting and it's going to be the 18****th**** drabble. For now, please read and review for now.**


	15. Sweet Potatoes

**Drabble 15: Sweet Potatoes**

"Come on Ana, you need to eat something," encourages Ninel as she takes a small spoonful of corn baby food.

As she gives her daughter the baby food, Ana moves her head away from the spoon. It was lunch time and Ninel was trying to feed her daughter. Da Xiang looks over at Xiaozhi and Perla, who are eating on their own without any questions or tantrums. The emerald eyed Chinese man looks over and sees Ninel struggling with Anastassia. It seems she doesn't like corn baby food, which is weird for the fact that both Xiao and Perla loved it when they were younger.

It wasn't the same with Anastassia though. Ninel leaves and then takes out some Korean Purple sweet potatoes. She ordered this online for the fact that she likes to make sweet potato chips with them. Maybe her daughter would like to make a puree of this. It takes a couple of minutes or so and Ninel appears with the puree for her daughter. As she sits down on the chair and looks over at her daughter.

Ana looks curiously at her mother until she blows on the puree to cool it down a bit. As she's done cooling it down, she gives her daughter some of the puree and Ana starts eating it. Ninel looks curiously at her daughter as the brown haired baby girl continues it. As she swallows it, Ana smiles and looks over at the puree that was there. It seems that Ana enjoys eating the sweet potato that was there. She then gives more of the puree to her daughter and Da Xiang looks over his wife. It seems that she figured out what their daughter likes to eat. For the Eurasian woman, it was official. Ana enjoys Korean Purple sweet potato puree.

"Good job Ninel," says Da Xiang.

Ninel responds back, "Thanks."

* * *

**This ends the 15****th**** drabble of Tumultuous Road. It has been a while since I have been writing these drabbles. There five more drabbles left to go since it ends at Ana's first birthday. For now, please read and review for now.**


	16. Sweet Dreams

**Drabble 16: Sweet Dreams**

Ninel looks over at her beautiful daughter, who was now eight months old. She was sleeping peaceful in her signature oak wood crib. It was nice to have another daughter though the onyx haired woman wanted to have a son badly, but it didn't matter to her. The twenty-five year old woman was indeed happy about it, but for now it seems it was time for the woman to sleep as well. It was now eleven in night in the beautiful Northern Spain city of La Corunna. Suddenly a crying sound was heard and this makes Ninel leave the nursery immediately.

As she walks into the halls, Da Xiang looks over and sees his wife standing there was well. They knew who was crying at the moment and decide to check on her immediately.

"Looks like Xiaozhi has another nightmare," says Ninel worriedly.

Da Xiang responds back, "I know you're worried about Xiao, but we can overcome anything together as a family."

"Yes I agree," responds the Eurasian woman.

The two adults walks into the room of their two oldest daughters, Perla and Xiaozhi. Da Xiang looks over and sees a red haired one year old with tears coming from her emerald green eyes. He frowns at the sight of this since he couldn't bear see any of his daughters like this. The twenty-six year old man picks up his one year old daughter and tries to soothe her. Perla, who was awake was with her mother at the moment. They both look over and tries to comfort the terrified one year old Eurasian girl.

"I can't sleep," says Perla.

Ninel asks, "Why sweetheart?"

"Maybe I'm going to have a bad dream as well," frowns the two year old.

She hugs her oldest princess and comments that was never going to happen because she and Da Xiang was going to protect them no matter what. It's completely false because there will be moments were her daughters are going to defend themselves at some point. As Xiaozhi continues crying, Da Xiang attempts soothe the one year old with his voice.

_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,_  
_The tree leaves hang over the window,_  
_My little baby, go to sleep quickly,_  
_Sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

_The moon is bright, the wind is quiet,_  
_The cradle moving softly,_  
_My little one, close your eyes,_  
_Sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams._

Xiaozhi was sleeping peaceful in her father's arms and Ninel was indeed in shock. She never thought that her husband would sing such a beautiful lullaby to soothe a child. A smile appears on her face as Da Xiang places the sleeping one year old back to her bed. He then looks over at his wife, who was a bit stunned by this. It was the first time that she has heard him sing a lullaby that magnificent to his daughters.

"That lullaby…" says Ninel, "It's beautiful."

Da Xiang responds, "It's called the Northeastern Cradle Song. It's a traditional folk song from Northeastern China. My mother would always sing this song whenever I couldn't sleep."

"I see and you're one amazing father," whispers his beautiful wife.

* * *

**This ends the sixteenth drabble of Tumultuous Roads Now there is going to be four more drabbles left until Ana turns a year old. For now, please read and review for now**


	17. Infidelity

**Drabble 17: Infidelity**

Anastassia was sleeping in her father's arms and he frowns. The nine month old starting to have more breathing problems again and it wasn't asthma related though. As he tries to soothe his daughter, Da Xiang wonders why Anastassia have these problems for. Ninel wasn't here with him since she decided to stay with Xiaozhi and Perla, who broke her left leg about three days ago when she fell off from the kitchen table. It wasn't no surprise that his daughters end up going to the hospital.

"You're going to be alright Ana," whispers Da Xiang to his daughter.

There was knock on the door and it opens. Da Xiang looks over and sees a Japanese woman with shoulder length blue-green hair and light brown colored eyes. She looks over at the man carrying his ill daughter.

"Da Xiang…" says the woman.

Da Xiang responds, "Thank you for coming Sumi. I needed the extra support since Ninel is busy taking care of Perla and Xiaozhi."

"How's Perla doing?" questions Sumi.

The Chinese twenty-seven year old comments, "Fussy and uncomfortable since they had to put a cast on her leg."

Sumi sighs to herself and wonders why Da Xiang is struggling with all this. She seems to blame Ninel for putting her own children in risk without knowing it. It was indeed a threat and Sumi knows what to do about. It has been years since she has had this longing crush on Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader since their encounter in Tokyo six years ago. She was only twenty-seven at the time and now she was thirty-four. As Da Xiang places his nine month old on the bed, he then looks over at the blader and kisses him on the lips. He was stunned by this, but goes along with the kiss. As the two engage in a French kiss, the door opens suddenly. Bags drops and Da Xiang's emerald green colored eyes widens as he sees the person that was there. Ninel watches this so called "couple" was having a make out session in front of their ill daughter.

Tears streams from the woman's goldenrod colored eyes as she watches this. Da Xiang pushes Sumi out of the way and approaches his wife once more. She takes a few steps back because the Eurasian never thought this would ever happen to her.

"This is what I get," says Ninel, "for letting our daughter endanger herself by jumping off the table and break a leg is nothing, but kissing my secretary in front our sick daughter is even sicker."

Da Xiang responds, "Let's me ex-"

"Cut the bullshit Da Xiang because I know what I saw. Da Xiang leave and I don't want you near my daughters again. I can't risk a cheater being in the house. I thought what we had was true love, but I was wrong," responds the furious Eurasian woman.

Sumi leaves the room with a mischievous smile on the face and Da Xiang looks over at his wife of three years. He couldn't believe that Ninel saw this. It was never his intention of being a cheater to the woman he loves. The Chinese blader sighs to himself and leaves the room to make Ninel happy. In the not so empty room, the twenty-six year old approaches her nine month old and holds her small hand. She weeps silently to herself because didn't she expect the man she has fallen in love with for the last eight years a cheater.

"_Why Da Xiang? Why?" _thought Ninel

* * *

**This ends the seventeenth drabble of Tumultuous Road. It seems that Da Xing just cheated on Ninel, or it seems that way. He won't be appearing in the next two drabbles since it's going to be focusing on Ninel being a single mother and she's going to be watching the next milestones of Ana in the 18****th**** drabble. For now, please read and review for now.**


	18. Milestones 2

**Drabble 18: Milestones 2**

Now at ten months, Anastassia was continuing following her milestones like planned. The dark brown haired Eurasian infant was now learning how to walk with the support of a small chair that the twenty-six year old woman bought. It has been a month since she saw the kiss between her husband Da Xiang and her ex-secretary from Rozu Uno, Sumi. She hasn't been in contact with her husband since she wasn't sure if she was going to file a divorce against the man than she used to love. As she watches her daughter practicing walking with the chair, Tamara looks over at her daughter suddenly.

"So Ana is learning how to walk," comments Mrs. Bychkov

Ninel responds, "Ah yes and I cannot believe that my sweet little Ana is going to a year old soon."

"Ah yes and I need to ask you something and it involves your so-called husband," states Tamara.

The onyx haired woman doesn't say a word about because she wasn't sure if she was going to ban him for seeing his daughters ever again. He left her without any hesitation, but he tries to keep in contact with them. It was her decision to either allow him to see his three daughters on this special day or not.

"I don't know mother," replies the Eurasian woman, "I don't really know if I'm going to invite Da Xing to the birthday party."

The Burmese-Russian woman asks, "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Wife's institution," smiles Ninel at her woman.

A voice asks, "Papa?"

Goldenrod colored eyes looks over and sees the ten month old looking over at her mother. Ana just said her first words, which was Papa and there was a small frown on her face. Ninel realizes that her daughter may be aware of the fact that Ana's father is not around. It was already noticeable with Xiaozhi and Perla as they questioned about their father as well. It seems that their daughters miss their father and it was undeniable indeed. Ninel frowns because she wasn't sure if she can even forgive Da Xiang for what he has done to her.

"Mama," says Ana.

Instead of one word, Ana just learnt two new words and she was only ten months old. It was indeed impressive because the last time this ever happened was with Perla. She said Mama and Papa at the same time when she was about nine months old. Maybe she was going to have another genius child just like Perla. Da Xiang would have filmed the moment, but he wasn't there at all. Now the ten month old is going to be walking soon and probably running by her first birthday. It always makes Ninel smile because all her daughters are growing up perfectly whether they are born normally or prematurely.

* * *

**This ends the eighteenth drabble of Tumultuous Road. It seems to be Ninel is doubting about Da Xiang coming to the birthday party. The next drabble determines if he is allowed to come or not to the birthday party. For now, please read and review for now.**


	19. Party Plans

**Drabble 19: Party Plans**

Ana looks up at the brightly colored balloons that was in the party store from her signature violet stroller with yellow flowers on it. The eleven month old was with her mother, her Aunt Megumi, and her godmother Tani to a party store in La Corunna, Spain. The youngest addition of the Wang Velasquez family was going to be a year old next month. Her party was coming up soon and Ninel was preparing for this event with all the help she needs.

"I cannot believe that Ana is turning one next month," says Ninel.

Megumi responds, "Yes and it's going to be a year since you almost died giving birth to her."

"True and that was indeed a scare moment for me," replies the onyx haired mother of three to her younger sister.

A lot has happened within those eleven months Ana has been around. From being to a medically-induced coma to having your husband caught cheating, Ninel went through to so much, but at least she was staying strong for her three beautiful daughters. Ninel then looks over at the pink balloons with small white flowers on them and shows them to her sister and friend. They seem to agree with the balloons since it was going to be flower party themed birthday. It wasn't going to be a huge party, but a smaller party with close friends and family members.

Ninel was never a fan before huge birthday parties especially though lavish birthday parties celebrities throw for their children. If they're rich, it doesn't mean they need to flaunt their children's parties to show how rich they are. Megumi looks over at her sister and sees how calm she was about looking for the stuff for the birthday party.

Megumi asks, "Ninel are you going to invite Da Xiang to the birthday party?"

"Yes because I don't have the right to separate my daughters from their father. They love him so much and it's inventible," responds Ninel.

Tani then asks, "What about you? Are you going to be alright seeing him at your party?"

Ninel doesn't say not even a word about that because she wasn't sure where is their relationship going. It has been two months since the cheating scandal between him and Sumi. They really have talked with one another about where there relationship was going. Maybe it was time to talk to him because maybe she needs to know Da Xiang's side of the story. She can't rely on what she saw because it's not as reliable as she think it is. Letting the man come to Ana's birthday was something she has to do because the Eurasian woman wants to talk to him. For now, she wants to focus on getting the stuff she need for Ana's birthday party.

"What kind of cake you're choosing?" questions Tani.

Ninel responds, "A white chocolate cake with strawberry buttercream filling and also vanilla cupcakes with strawberry buttercream filling center."

Tani was indeed impressed by the Eurasian mother's choice of cake. It was tested out already since Ana tried the cakes up and liked both the white chocolate and vanilla cupcakes she bought a few days ago. The planning for the birthday party was going alright and hopes that the birthday party was going to be successful as well.

* * *

**This ends the nineteenth drabble of Tumultuous Road. One more drabble to go and it's the end of Tumultuous Road and Ana is going to be one finally. For now, please read and review for now.**


	20. My 1st Birthday

**Drabble 20: My 1****st**** Birthday**

"Come here Ana come here," says Ninel.

The twenty-six year old Eurasian woman looks over at her youngest daughter, who was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress with cream colored flats on. She walks towards her mother without any hesitation. Ninel smiles as she sees her daughter walking on her birthday party. Before taking another direction, Ana starts walking away which makes the woman follow her youngest daughter. The one year old was now running and Ninel continues following her daughter until she looks over at Ana, who was now carried by someone. Her goldenrod colored eyes widens as she sees the man who was carrying her now one year old daughter.

She says, "Da Xiang…"

"It's been a while," states the twenty-seven year old Chinese man, "how you've been?"

Ninel smiles and responds, "Lonely because I never thought that being a single mother is depressing. Maybe it was unusual for the fact that you weren't around because I've been used to us taking care of daughters together."

"You're saying that you want me to come back home despite the fact that I hurt you three months ago," wonders Da Xiang.

She continues on saying that she wants to hear his story on what happened that day in the hospital room. From there, Da Xiang explains that Sumi came into the room and told him that she was glad to see him again. He mentions when she said that Ninel was reckless for leaving Perla alone on the kitchen table and letting her jump off from the table. Da Xiang then remembers being kissed by Sumi and that was when Ninel appeared. After hearing her husband's side the story, she frowns because it was her fault that she didn't believe him in the first place. The affair clouded her mind that she didn't think correctly.

Da Xiang approaches his wife and places his hand on her shoulder. She turns her head over and sees her husband. A warm smile appears on his face and pulls her in a warm embrace. Megumi appears towards the young family and she brings along Xiaozhi and Perla with them. The Japanese woman leaves the family of five alone and they look over at each. Perla and Xiaozhi runs towards their father and hugs him. Da Xiang smiles because it was nice to be home with his wife and three daughters.

"I'm willing to stay with you until I die. I never meant to hurt you in any way because you are the only woman that I want to be with. I will never take you for granted because you have done things that made me the happiest man in the world. When we were separated, I always thought about you and our girls. Take me back Ninel please," states Da Xiang.

Ninel smiles and replies, "Of course Da Xiang."

A smile appears on his face and tells her that they should enjoy Ana's special day. Ninel agrees because it was their youngest daughter's first birthday and it was best to enjoy it as a family. They party was not going to be for long since it was a children's party, not a party for the adults. The parents and their children enjoy the moments together and that was Da Xiang and Ninel was doing as well. Ana starting walking, which surprises Da Xiang because his littlest princess was now walking. Ninel explains that Ana was walking since was eleven month old. Now she can run around with her two sisters.

Later on during the party, Anastassia was sleeping her father's arms while Xiaozhi was sleeping in her mother's arms. Perla on the other hand was laying her head on the table sleeping. It was time for the three princesses of the Wang Velasquez Family to take their naps. Da Xiang tells her that was going to be staying in the mansion to help her out. She appreciates this and tells him that is was nice for him to be here with her and the girls.

"Can I come back home?" questions Da Xiang.

Ninel responds, "You're my husband and I need you to be there with me and our daughters."

"Thank you Ninel and you're the best wife and woman that I've met because I was lucky to find you since the first day that we met," replies the Chinese man to his beautiful Eurasian wife.

* * *

**This ends the twentieth and last drabble of Tumultuous Road. It was a great pleasure to write and I'm going to be working on a similar drabble series to Nine Months for the Beyblade Fanfiction and also a sequel to "Seeing You Again". For now, please read and review for one last time.**


End file.
